Hinamizawa's Forgotten Tales
by DJ Paynter
Summary: A collection of alternate endings for arcs of Higurashi no naku koro ni. Is a oneshot as it stands right now but may be added to if I get inspiration/support to do more endings for more arcs.


Maebara Keiichi swung his bat down on the broken bodies of Ryuugu Rena and Sonozaki Mion, panting as blood stained his bedroom walls and floor. He looked up at his ceiling, past the overhead light he had broken in his rampage and let out a final scream of anguish and frustration. He wasn't sure why his friends had tried to kill him, or what was going on in the town. All he knew was now he was responsible for the deaths of two of his closest friends. Tears ran down his cheeks as he stared at the cracked and bloodied bodies of Mion and Rena.

"W-Why? What was it all for?"

He snapped towards the window when he heard a van door shut outside. He looked at the orange-haired man and the men in gray suits standing beside him. "That must be the 'coach' they were talking about… no way I'm going to let them get me alive!" He was about to make a run for it when he saw something else.

Headlights in the distance alerted him to a familiar car, his parents were home? His mother had said something about being gone until tomorrow, something must have happened. He opened his window a crack as his parents got out of their car and addressed the orange-haired man.

"Is there a problem?"

"No ma'am, I'm Dr. Irie from the hospital down the way. I believe we spoke yesterday about your son Keiichi. I got a call from a few of your son's friends that he was very sick and came to take a look."

"Oh, well thank you for the thought, but my husband and I are back from our trip a bit early. Keiichi did have a cold lately but I'm sure it isn't anything that serious. We'll take it from here."

Keiichi watched as Irie exchanged glances with the men. They didn't look like any doctors he'd ever seen, they were probably here to make sure Mion and Rena finished the job. But there was no way they could take him while his parents were around, it would make too much of a scene.

"Very well then ma'am, hope your son feels better soon."

Keiichi sighed and leaned his back on the wall, falling to the floor and staring at the bodies of his friends again. He was alerted by the sound of the door and footsteps that his parents were on his way up. He quickly wrapped the bodies up in his sheets and bed mat and slid them into the closet, leaving the already broken light off so they couldn't see the blood.

He tiptoed to the door and opened it after he heard a knock. "Keiichi, are you alright? The doctors told us you still weren't feeling well." His dad's voice called out to him.

He opened the door just enough so light from the hall only hit his face partially, covering his bloodstained clothes and cheek in the dark room. "Yeah, I'm feeling a little better dad, thanks. You guys are home early."

"Well the contract went a little better than expected so we decided to come home so you wouldn't have to spend the night alone, you know how your mother is."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"They said some of your friends were here, where are they?" His father tried to peek into the room a bit.

"Mion and Rena left to let me get a little sleep, I'm still getting over this cold." He pretended to cough, closing the door a bit as he covered his mouth.

"Alright son, you get your rest, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night dad." He closed the door slowly and looked around. As soon as he was sure his parents were downstairs he snuck into the bathroom and cleaned his face and clothes, stuffing his bloodstained shirt in the closet with his bedding. He grabbed a few towels and cleaned the blood off the floor and walls, luckily the sheets caught most of it. He then wiped the blood of the baseball bat he had used to kill Mion and Rena. Finally, he pulled his spare sheets out and re-fixed his bed, it was as if nothing had ever happened.

Except for the two bodies in the closet that was. It wouldn't be long before people noticed Mion and Rena missing, so he had to act fast. As soon as his parents were asleep, he would dump the bodies somewhere where he could have deniability as to their murders. He didn't trust that people would believe him about them trying to kill him, even the syringe on his desk didn't seem good enough proof. Hopefully their deaths would be blamed on the curse of Oyashiro-sama, that's what he believed caused it anyway.

He sat down and waited for the noise downstairs to quiet down. His eyes started drooping, he knew he couldn't hold out much longer. "Damnit, don't those guys ever go to sleep?" He sighed and hung his head. Before he could stop himself, he had fallen asleep.

A quiet sound woke him in the dead of night. The sound of whispering. He looked around, where was it? His eyes widened as he stared at the closet. He was certain the sound was coming from there. He dashed over, knocking over his chair in the process and slammed open his closet. The bodies, sheets, blood and everything were still there as he had left them. He let out a sigh of relief until he heard a voice from his parent's room.

"Keiichi? Is everything alright in there?" His mother called.

"Y-Yeah mom, just the wind." He called back hesitantly. There was no way he could take the bodies out now, his parents would be suspicious of any further noise. He resigned himself to doing it in the morning, he was too tired to act now anyway. He climbed into bed, and barely took his eyes off the closet as he settled into a restless and dreamless sleep.

"Keiichi! Come down here!" He shot up in the morning light. It was a weekend so he wasn't being called down for school, he wondered what they wanted him for. He opened his door a crack. "Be right down!" He took one last glance as the shut closet door before heading down.

He hopped down the stairs quickly and looked at his father. "What's up dad?"

"You have a visitor." His father looked around. "Where did she go…? She was just here a second ago. That little blonde is quite sneaky."

"Blonde? Satoko?" Keiichi blinked, wondering what was going on.

"Satoko eh? You sure get a lot of female visitors, first Rena the other day now Satoko, you have your own little harem going. Be careful son, girls can get you into big trouble if you're not careful."

"Yeah dad, I know…" He sighed, he was already in big trouble.

"Maybe she went on up ahead to your room, why don't you go check? I'll bring you up something in a minute."

"Thanks." He thought for a minute before something struck him. He dashed up the stairs, hoping Satoko hadn't opened the closet. "Satoko!? Satoko!" He shouted as he barged into his room. He peeked into the closer, breathing a sigh of relief when he found nothing had been moved.

He turned around to see a twitching lump in his bed mat under the sheets. "Where did she go?" He mused quietly, walking over to the bed before placing his hand on the lump. "Ya know, for a trap master, you sure suck at stealth Satoko."

"Keiichi?"

"Yeah?"

"Get your hand off my butt."

"GAH!" Keiichi quickly removed his hand from the Satoko-lump, realizing where he had accidentally touched. "Sorry Satoko! I didn't mean to…"

Satoko emerged from the sheets, sticking her tongue out and crossing her hand over her face in her trademark aristocratic-like laugh. "You fell for my trap Keiichi~! You're such a loser, I always knew you were secretly a lolicon."

"S-Shut up!" Keiichi growled, turning bright red. He sighed and calmed down after a minute once Satoko was done laughing. "Why are you here anyway? Just to play pranks on me?"

The blonde girl suddenly became more serious and looked up at Keiichi sadly. "I was wondering if you'd spend the day with me. Mion and Rena have been out of contact all day and Rika-chan will be at the shrine all day. So I'm charging you with the assignment of being my entertainment for the day!"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Keiichi sweatdropped, stealing a nervous glance at the closet at the mention of Rena and Mion.

"Does it matter? I just want you to play with meee~!" Satoko ordered.

The two played a few games, most of which ended humiliatingly for Keiichi, who had to suffer through the little girl's punishment games. Before they know it the sun was setting and the room grew dark because of the lack of working lights.

"Huh? Keiichi, what happened to your lamp? It looks smashed…" Satoko stood to try and turn the light on to no avail.

Keiichi's eyes widened as he recalled smashing it the night before, memories flooding back to him and making the whole experience more real than ever. "Uh… just an accident… " He looked towards the closet, stifling a shriek as he saw what he thought was a slitted blue eye looking at him through a crack in the closet door. He looked back to Satoko to see if she noticed but seeing she didn't, looked back to the closet to see it was gone. He was imagining things, but it would still be best to get rid of those bodies as soon as possible. "Satoko, I think it's time for me to take you home." He said sternly.

"What? It's only just night time, it should be okay for a little…"

"I said it's time for you to go!" Keiichi asserted earnestly.

"…Alright…" Satoko stared quietly and let Keiichi lead her out of her room.

Keiichi dropped Satoko back off at her house and came straight back home, carrying the baseball bat from before to make sure none of the men in the gray coats bothered them. He ran all the way back, tearing through the dark Hinamizawa streets like a madman. Surprisingly, he made it back home without incident, opening the door and slamming it shut behind him, locking and dead bolting it. He looked around, realizing how very dark the house was. His parents must have gone out.

He flipped on a light and hurried up the stairs. Now would be the perfect time to get rid of the bodies since no one was around. He opened his bedroom door and tore open the closet, nearly screaming in horror. The bloody sheets, clothes, and all the evidence was there, but the bodies of Mion and Rena were gone.

A sliding sound behind him made him snap around, this time letting out a real scream at who was standing behind his door. The red-orange-haired girl was covered in blood that stained her white sailor suit, but seemed to not be exhibiting any of her other injuries. "R-Rena! But… but you're…"

"Dead?" Rena smiled sweetly. "Keiichi-kun was very mean, he was he was. But Rena forgives you." She tiptoed towards Keiichi silently, hands behind her back with an eerie smile on her face. "Rena will always forgive you Keiichi-kun. But Mi-chan isn't happy, not happy at all with Keiichi-kun, she's not she's not." She gave a cute frown as she stared with slitted eyes at Keiichi.

"Mi-chan is mad at Keiichi-kun for killing us. But if you trust Rena, Rena can save you, she can she can." She reached Keiichi, leaning up with her lips slowly making their way towards his.

Keiichi, gasped and backed up in shock, falling back onto his bed mat. "R-Rena…" Was all he could say in his horror. "H-How?"

"Oyashiro-sama saved Rena and Mi-chan. And Mi-chan wants revenge on Keiichi-kun." She climbed on top of him on his bed, straddling him quickly to keep him down with her weight. "But not Rena… Rena will save you Keiichi-kun… believe in me…" She leaned forward, determined to try and kiss him once again.

A sharp pain in his left arm caused Keiichi to scream into the kiss. He looked over and saw the cleaver he had seen Rena with in the days prior was now dug into his arm a few inches from the shoulder. Rena pressed harder, grinning wickedly and laughing her head off as she pulled back from the kiss, the hook from the cleaver now being dragged into and across Keiichi's left arm.

"AHAHAHA, AHAHAHAHAHA!!!" She shrieked, dragging the cleaver through, letting Keiichi feel blood squirting from the arm. He pulled it back once the machete was loose but the arm flapped with the force, barely hanging onto the rest of his body by a few tissues, even the bone seemed broken by the force of her sharp instrument.

"Now, now Rena. Don't hog all the fun to yourself." A voice caused Keiichi to look over to the side of his bed. Mion was smirking smugly as she looked down while Rena had Keiichi pinned underneath her.

"That's right! We still owe Keiichi-kun a punishment game! What shall it be, I wonder? I wonder?" Rena giggled sadistically as both girls looked down at Keiichi.

"That's right, we do…" Mion pulled a kitchen knife from behind her back as Rena followed and held up her cleaver over Keiichi's head.

"No!" Keiichi screamed as they swung down…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

TIPS:

June, 1983, Hinamizawa. Two female students were murdered. The suspect, Maebara Keiichi was found dead in his room. He appears to have suffered a severe laceration to his left arm, however the suspect's cause of death appears to be a heart attack.

Police speculation is that he went into hysteria after inviting his friends to his house and murdering them, afterwards entering a state of shock and killing himself in a self-destructive rage. Although drug use was suspected, nothing strange was found in the blood test. This raises questions about the case being similar to Tomitake-san's mysterious death beforehand.

A handwritten note was found behind a clock upon search of the suspect's room. The note appears to be torn in the center, suggesting someone found the note before us and removed a section that someone didn't want read. There was also a large amount of tape on the back of the clock, suggesting something else may have been attached to the clock aside from the note. The contents of the memo are as follows:

_My name is Maebara Keiichi, someone is after my life. I don't know who or why they are after my life. The only thing I know is that this involves Oyashiro-sama's curse. Rena and Mion are fellow conspirators. There are also 4-5 adults involved. They own a white van._

_(This is the end of the first part, the rest was torn out)_

_I don't really know how it came to something like this. If you are reading this I may already be dead … There is a difference between if a corpse exists or not. _

_(The rest was started at a new paragraph, as if it was added later) _

I apologize to my parents and friends for getting them involved in this. I only wish that this hadn't occurred, but I must do what I can to find out what happened to the happy Hinamizawa I once knew. This will most likely be the death of me, as I can feel his dark stare behind me.

To those who are reading this, please find the truth. That is what I am hoping for.

Maebara Keiichi


End file.
